Mr Butterfly
by Lady Klawla
Summary: What happens when Link learns a shrinking spell? And what happens when it mis-fires and goes through a window in Hyrule Castle? THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS! Just something I did at 2:00 am on a sunday night...Rated T for a little bit of language....


Ne, I don't own Zelda but if I did I would I would do a re-make off all the Zelda games and put them into Twilight Princess graphics...MAJORAS MASK WOULD BE SO COOL!! *cough cough* Well anyhow....This is what me and my dear friend came up with when we were hyped up on sugar and soda...*evil giggles* YAYNESS! WOOF! ONTO THE STORY!!!

P.s. Even though I hate Ganondorf...I sorta feel sorry for him in this....Lol...HAHAHAHA!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mr. Butterfly**

"_Link, be very careful with that spell! Goddesses know what would happen if it back fired on you!" Zelda had warned him while handing him a very small spell book._

"_Alright! Alright! Sheesh! I promise not too mess with it!" Link retorted, snatching the book from her and running off to god knows where without even giving a simple thank you. But that was how he was sometimes and the princess just had to put up with his bipolar crap. _

*** * ***

Link stared at the broken window in Hyrule Castle.

Sure, he had promised Princess Zelda that he wouldn't mess with the spell and so he hadn't.....until the world was thrown into Twilight and Ganondorf had taken over the throne while Zelda had been locked up like a precious jewel in the highest and most back-breaking tower to reach. Well, if you would think about it technically, since Zelda was locked up...and was no longer the ruler of Hyrule........does that mean he was allowed to mess around with the spell book that had been so kindly given too him? In his book, it meant a big fat YES!

_Link had been sitting in on an outside tower just next to Hyrule Castle when he got his first chance to ever open the book. Reading carefully he found out that it was a shrinking spell. No wonder Zelda told him not to mess around with it. I mean come on! A tiny, itty-bitty hero with a mini sword the size of a tooth pick would try and save the world? More or less defeat the evil king Ganondorf? All Ganondorf would have to do was step on him and it would be all over. _

_That wasn't such a pleasant thought._

_Anyways.....The Hero sat upon the tower reading and delaying the task ahead of him as much as he possibly could. Once the spell had been read through several times and many more times he stood on the tower and placed his hands in front of himself, forming a triangle and said the ancient words of the Hylians of Old. Unfortunately.....for him...well more or less for Ganondorf...Link had enough dim-wittedness to face Castle Town. The spell had more force than he had originally thought had was blown backwards by the sheer force of the ancient spell...and fell off the tower. But, as he picked himself off the ground, rubbing his sore head, screams were echoing throughout the town and he rushed in through the southern gates only to see that his spell was bouncing of every surface that happened to be a mirror, pot, or pan...and then..._

_*CRRRAAASSSSSSHHHHHH!!!*_

_Sapphire eyes widened as the spell had gone through one of Hyrule Castle's stained glass windows and inside. Inside the throne room to be exact... He was pretty sure he had heard someone shriek from the inside of the castle but who? He was also pretty sure that Ganondorf didn't scream like a girl so that couldn't have been him..._

_Running, Link hurried to the castle to see what damage he had caused......_

*** * * **

Our Hero now stood in front the giant doors leading to the throne, panting. I mean...who wouldn't be tired after being chased by a whole god forsaken army of monsters that came from who knows where!! Anyhow... Link inserted the Final Boss Key into the giant lock that he could barely reach...and I must say that he is pretty tall...Sooo...after the stupid lock fell with a THUD onto the ground, Link was able to open the giant freaking door without too much trouble and walked through, the stupid door shutting and locking behind him which he truthfully thought was completely unfair.Hurrying up the steps, he cautiously entered the throne room, the Master Sword glowing with bloodlust, out and ready to go!

But....

There was no one here...

Was there?

The throne room was trashed and the throne was empty. Link could see the broken window where his misfired spell had come through. And there was Zelda...floating...you don't see THAT every day now do you?! More or less...Link was completely confused and really not sure what to do.

"Um...Hello? Ganondorf?" He simply called out, still not sure what to do. Sure he should be getting Zelda down from the freaking ceiling but he didn't feel like it...

No answer...

"Ganondorf?"

Still no answer but he swore he thought that he heard a mouse running on the ground, but why be scared of a mouse?

The silence was eerie and it was stating to piss our Hero off. He had gone through all of those back-breaking temples and faced many near-death experiences, chased some weird golden wolf all over Hyrule to learn how to defeat evil, went through so much crap running around this forsaken land and then he goes to face off the King of Evil AND HE'S NOT EVEN FREAKING HERE?!?!I MEAN COME ONNN!!! AFTER ALL OF THIS THIS CRAP THAT HE WAS FORCED TO GO THROUGH THE STUPID KING OF EVIL DOESN'T EVEN SHOW UP?!! IN HIS OWN CASTLE?!Irritated, Link stormed towards the throne...

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE GANONDORK SO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE AND FOR THE LOVE OF GAWD, FIGHT ME!!" Link nearly screamed his head off, throughly pissed at the absence of his sworn enemy.And still...

No answer...

But...

When Link went to take another stomping step forward a little, tiny, squeaky shriek was heard.

"For the love of the Triforce! Don't step on me you buffoon!"

"HOLY MOTHER OF-! Wait...Who said that?" Link said, curiously turning in each and every direction, somewhat confused. "Step on you? What do you mean?!"

"I meant exactly what I said you idiot!"

"???????" Link turned in the direction of the screeching.

*sigh* "I swear if I didn't know you where the Hero of Time I would have thought that someone from the Stupid House had been sent....wait, you are from the Stupid House!" Bold, but almost squeaky laughter was heard...although it didn't echo all scary like Link had thought it might....Sensing that Link was obviously confused...the voice sighed once more and screamed at him, making the golden haired boy jump.

"LOOK DOWN YOU LAME EXCUSE FOR A HERO!!"

A bit more than surprised, Link looked down and recoiled from what he saw.

It was.....Ganondorf...

...sorta....

It was....a....TINY.....Ganondorf...!!!!

Blinking, Link took a quick look at the broken window, measured the distance, saw how it would have bounced off a few shards of mirrors and...right....into...the....throne...

Sooo...THAT'S what happened when he had heard a girly shriek. The spell had hit Ganondorf...and now the King of Evil...well...was the size of a ragdoll. And a very angry ragdoll at that...But even though this was to be a very serious situation, Link couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing, falling to the ground and clutching his sides as he rolled around on the floor laughing his head off and almost squishing an angry Dark King who immediately began screaming insults at our Hero once he was a safe enough distance away from Link.

Panting, Link was finally able to sit upright. Whipping the tears away from his eyes he grinned at Ganondorf. "Im SOOO sorry about this LITTLE problem that you have.." Link said, snickering at the glare he got. "But I admit I am to blame for this horrible fate that has befallen you..."

"Oh, really? AND HOW DO I GET CHANGED BACK?!"

"Umm...not too sure about that..." Link chuckled. " I don't think I'd change you back anyway!"

Ignoring Ganondorf's angry snarls, Link noticed Ganondorf's sword resting next to the throne and got up and walked over too it.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me- DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!"

"Hey! Since your tiny can I have this since there is no possible way you could lift this?" Link asked, completely ignoring the angry king and didn't even wait for an answer when he went ahead and tried to pick up the over sized sword only to find that it was MUCH heavier than he had originally thought. Wincing, Link was able to bring it up to his chest with much effort and swing it around a few times even. But...while trying it out, the sword slipped from our Hero's grasp and flew across the room...somehow...and nearly sliced Little Ganondorf in two, then getting stuck in the wall behind him.

"Oops..."

The angry, girly shrieking picked up again as Ganondorf ran around in circles, making dirt fly off the ground and burn marks in the carpet. While he was having hi tantrum...Link pondered about what he should do. He no longer wanted to kill the mini-Ganondorf because one, this was hilarious and more or less priceless, and two...it wouldn't be any fun to fight and kill him in a matter of 3 seconds. So, an incredibly stupid idea crept into the Hero's mind and he casually walked over to the angry mini and...caught him...

In a bottle...

This only enraged the little man even more.

"LET ME OUT YOU STUPID REINCARNATE OF THE HERO!"

"Do you ever stop screaming? You have quite the girly voice..." Link frowned. "I wonder if you have an off switch..."

A glare was all Link got.

"Well...let's see..." Link sat down on the ground and set the bottle in front of him. "I could throw you off the Famous Hyrule Bridge that is said to have a bottomless pit, I could throw you off Lake Hylia's waterfall and see if you survive, Or I could go and burry you in the depths of the Gerudo Desert, or maybe I could feed you too a Deku BaBa and hope that the poor thing doesn't get indigestion, I could throw you into the boiling lava in Death Mountain....I have an obsession with throwing things...Hmm...what do you think? Have any ideas?"

He didn't get an answer, only an eye twitch and a blank stare from the Mini-Ganondorf.

"Or I could do the right thing and give you to Princess Zelda so she could seal you inside the Sacred Realm..." Link sighed, staring at the sleeping floating Zelda. A smile crept over his face. "But she seems to be a bit occupied at the moment.." Picking up the bottle he grinned. "I wonder how much I could sell you for..."

Ganondorf's little eyes widened.

Grinning, he took the cursing Ganondorf back into Castle Town, receiving many concerned stares but was not questioned why he had a little screaming man in a bottle. Link had been walking no more than a few minutes when a little girl ran up to him, well dressed and all gussied up. No doubt she was probably the daughter of some rich snob. But she smiled sweetly and pointed at the bottle.

"Sir? Is that a doll in a bottle?"

"Yes it is little lady." Link smiled, mentally laughing at Ganondorf.

"Well...I was wondering...My birthday is today so my daddy said I could go into town and buy whatever I wanted...would you mind selling that doll?" She asked sweetly.

" I don't mind at all! Though I would usually just give it too you but lately I need the money for supplies so why don't you name the price?"

At that moment, the tiny Dark King began screaming at the top of his lungs.

The little girl's eyes grew wide. "WOW! It's a talking doll too! Oh! It must be priceless!"

Link smirked at Ganondorf. "Uh huh...Priceless..."

"Here!"

Link was knocked backwards by a huge sack of rupees and lost grip of the bottle that went sailing through the air and the little girl caught it gracefully.

" Im sure 200,000 rupees is enough right?" She smiled, hugging the bottle to her chest.

"Y...yeah..." Link was shocked. Where in the world was she hiding such a huge sack! Wait...he didn't want to go there so NEVER MIND!

"Oh thank you SO much Sir!" The girl chirped happily. "I promise I will take good care of him!"

"Um...yeah...you do that..." Link stuttered.

"This is the best birthday EVER! Thanks again and good day Sir!" And with that, the little girl ran off with the so called King of Darkness, who was still currently screaming.

Link blinked. It took a moment for the realization to settle in........WHAT HAD HE DONE?!?!

He...had sold...the King of Darkness...to a little girl...for her birthday...*eye twitch*

"Well...hopefully...the spell doesn't wear off...it would be sad if that little girl lost her birthday present..."

*** * ***

Meanwhile....

" Mr. Butterfly! Would you like a cookie?" The little girl chirped happily, setting a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies on her small coffee table, next to the tea pot.

Ganondorf was now wearing a pink apron and had a huge red bow upon his tiny head. His eye twitched...

"This is worse than death...."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you go!

Poor Ganondork...oh well! Serves him right! *giggles*

Please R&R and tell me what you thought and if you want us to go and do more of these stories! My friend and I also welcome any ideas so R&R! WOOF!!


End file.
